Humungousaur
Humungousaur is the Codon Stream/Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Vaxasaurian from the planet Terradino. History Humungousaur's DNA was obtained sometime prior to Alien Force. 'Ben 10: Alien Force' In Ben 10 Returns: Part 1, Humungousaur was unlocked by the prototype Omnitrix's Recalibration Mode. Humungousaur - Hologram.png|Humungousaur's hologram on the prototype Omnitrix Humungousaur - Silhouette.png|Humungousaur's silhouette on the prototype Omnitrix Humungousaur - Hologram (Ultimatrix).png|Humungousaur's hologram on the Ultimatrix Appearance 'Ben as Humungousaur' 'Ben 10: Alien Force/Ultimate Alien' Humungousaur is about 12 feet tall and can increase his size at will, up to about 60 feet. When he grows, his dinosaur features become more pronounced, growing Stegosaur-like plates on his back, a crest on his forehead, and spikes on his tail. Also, on his shoulders, three plates separate and grow. His arms do something similar. His skin is brown with a sort of beige color and he has a somewhat humanoid shape. Humungousaur wears the prototype Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. ''Heroes United The plates on Humungousaur's chest end in spikes. He has spikes above his eyes. 'Ben 10: Omniverse' Humungousaur wears black briefs with a white waistband and a green sash across his chest containing the Omnitrix symbol. Humungousaur now has grey fingernails instead of brown, a bigger chin and his nose has shifted to his forehead. Humungousaur (Alien Force and Ultimate Alien).png|Humungousaur in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien Humungousaur (Heroes United).png|Humungousaur in ''Heroes United Humungousaur (Omniverse).png|Humungousaur in Omniverse 'Albedo as Humungousaur' 'Ben 10: Alien Force' ''Good Copy, Bad Copy Humungousaur looks identical to Ben's Humungousaur in Alien Force/Ultimate Alien. The Final Battle: Part 1 Humungousaur now has red eyes. 'Ben 10: Omniverse' Humungousaur has duller colored skin and a red sash with the stabilizer symbol across his chest in the opposite direction as Ben's Humungousaur. Humungousaur (Alien Force; Albedo; Good Copy, Bad Copy).png|Albedo as Humungousaur in ''Good Copy, Bad Copy Humungousaur (Alien Force; Albedo).png|Albedo as Humungousaur in The Final Battle: Part 1 Humungousaur (Omniverse; Albedo).png|Albedo as Humungousaur in Omniverse 'Alpha as Humungousaur' Humungousaur has dark green skin and some horns and sharp teeth. He has red eyes and sharp teeth. The Ultimatrix symbol is on his chest and red lines are spread across his body. Powers and Abilities Humungousaur has incredible strength, according to Eugene, enough to lift Way Big. Humungousaur is durable enough to withstand blaster fire and heavy impacts. He can also survive in space for a few minutes. Humungousaur can alter his body size and mass via dimensional displacement, able to change between 12 feet tall and 60 feet tall. His strength increases as he grows. Humungousaur can generate his Stegosauride features (plates and spikes on his spine) without changing size. Weaknesses Humungousaur's strength has a limit, as he was only able to hold Maureen's trailer up for about a minute before dropping it, and only able to hold up Tyrannopede for about a second. Humungousaur can be harmed by electricity, Jetray's neuroshock blasts and lasers. Category:Omnitrix Aliens (All) Category:Codon Stream DNA samples Category:Prototype Omnitrix Aliens Category:Albedo's Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Alpha's Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Albedo's Stabilizer Aliens Category:Biomnitrix Aliens Category:Vaxasaurians Category:Characters with Enhanced Strength Category:Characters with Enhanced Durability Category:Characters with Enhanced Jumping Category:Characters with Size Alteration Category:Characters with Limited Space Survivability Category:Omnitrix symbol on the chest Category:Omnitrix symbol on a sash Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Ben Tennyson Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Albedo Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Azmuth Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by the Bioids Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Gwen Tennyson Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Alpha Category:Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker Category:Voiced by Ashley Johnson Category:Voiced by John DiMaggio Category:Alternate Versions of Humungousaur